Fan:Digimon Tamers Rewrite:Act 46
next morning the Royal Knights fly to Ophanimon’s Castle with flowers floating across the sky. Crusadermon: Ah Dynasmon, we’re being bathed in beautiful white flowers in the dawn light. Could there be a more perfect way to begin this day of destiny? see the castle. Nefertimon: They Royal Knights are coming! All: Uh! door explodes and the kids are sent flying and screaming. Smoke clears and the Royal Knights stand in the doorway. Dynasmon: I was certain you’d run away. kids get up. Crusadermon: Your courage is appealing, even admirable, but so misguided. You remind me of this flower. Your beauty is fragile. blows off the petals. Crusadermon: Just as these petals scatter in the wind, so shall you. Ruki: Oh yeah? Well maybe it’ll be us that does the scattering. Dynasmon: Your arrogance bores me, shall I call your bluff? Crusadermon: From the darkness of this fallen world a new order will arise. Do you desire to go with it when it disappears? Jenrya: Well we desire you to disappear! kids step forward. All Three: Bio-Merge! Gallantmon: Sakuyamon: MegaGargomon: Dynasmon: How amusing. step forward. Crusadermon: Indeed, you see we already know where to find the key to this area’s data. Dynasmon: You do-gooder’s who fight against the darkness. Crusadermon: You, sanctified digimon of light, you Nefertimon are the key. Nefertimon: Oh! No! shoots at her and she flies up. The area he shot at turned to data and Nefertimon flies around the room. Nefertimon: For Lady Ophanimon, I will protect this sacred place! Beam of Isis! beams shoot from the snake thing on her forehead. The Royal Knights fly up. Nefertimon: Rosetta Stone! breaks the stone and sends the shards at her and she curls into a ball but gets thrown down. Nefertimon: You must destroy me, only then can I protect this place. Gallantmon/Takato: What? Nefertimon: Please, I beg of you. Destroy me and you will protect this place, forever. Takato: But... Nefertimon: You must, it is my duty and my honor, my promise to Lady Ophanimon. Jenrya: Nefertimon don’t ask us to do this! fly up. Nefertimon bows her head. Ruki: You’re goin’ down! Crusadermon: How banal, I expected a much more elegant _expression of your intent. Sakuyamon contends with Dynasmon while MegaGargomon battles Crusadermon. Crusadermon: Spiral Masquerade! MegaGargomon breaks through the roof and shoots his missiles at her. Sakuyamon: Spirit Strike! Dynasmon: Dragon Thrower! attacks explode, Sakuyamon knocked back as MegaGargomon grabs her. that, with no more ammo, MegaGargomon takes to fist fighting with Dynasmon while Sakuyamon battles Crusadermon. Dynasmon: Back off, you annoying little creature! MegaGargomon: Now that’s wishful thinking. Jenrya: You will not scan this data! We will fight you with the last of our strength to prevent that! Crusadermon: Why do you care so much about what happens to the Digital World? Dynasmon: You’re just humans! Ruki: We're more than just humans...We're Digimon too! Crusadermon: How extraordinary! Sakuyamon: Well the best is yet to come, Pinky! Dynasmon: Your attitude would be amusing if I didn’t dislike you so thoroughly! MegaGargomon: I don’t think too much of you either! Patamon: We believe in you! Nefertimon: Be strong! fist fights rage. On the Dark Area’s kernel a light shines. On the surface. Crusadermon: You keep getting stronger, what is this ability of humans to exceed their natural limitations!? Sakuyamon/Ruki: You don’t get it! We don’t believe in limitations! light shines stronger on the kernel. On the surface. Dynasmon: Be that as it may, we are destined to win, not you arrogant creatures! MegaGargomon/Jenrya: You’re wrong! You only want to destroy things! How could destiny be on your side?! Takato: We want to bring peace to this world, not destroy it! We don’t accept the power of destruction! light beam shoots from the kernel and makes the ground level change. Two light beams engulf the fighters. MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon hit the ground in the castle and they de-digivolve. sees Omnimon's blade pireced through Nefertimon. Nefertimon: Uh... Omnimon: You foolish creature, what made you think you could protect this world? You’re no better than the humans! starts to be deleted and her head goes into the data behind her. Nefertimon: Goodbye, children... is turned into a data ball. The castle and land slowly turn into data. Crusadermon: As it was foretold, a castle adrift in snow white blossoms will fall and with it the world! Dynasmon: And so it is. land and castle disappear leaving nothing on the surface of the Digital World but some scattered land, leaving the kids standing on nothingness. All: Uh. Takoto: It’s gone. Jenrya: I can’t believe it, they destroyed the whole world. Omnimon: And now, we release you... data ball falls to the Dark Area. The data slips into the kernel, it shoots pink beams out, shatters like glass exposing Lucemon and he lets his wings stretch out. The pink fades leaving a boy with blonde hair, wings sticking from his back, and a sort of toga with a purple mark on his chest. Dynasmon: Lord Lucemon is free! Ruki: That's Lucemon? Lucemon: It is done as it was to be. He starts walking. Lucemon: I am you ordained ruler with absolute power over your very existence, you will serve me as you were born to do. You will give me my every desire-even yourself. crosses his arms and looks at the kids smiling. Jenrya: Well that is not gonna happen! What do you think this world is, your stupid toy or something!? Lucemon: A toy? That’s exactly what it is. But I was bored with the old one, I think I’ll create a new Digital World, a better one, my own. Ruki: You're nothing but a little brat! Jenrya: She’s right! You’re nothing but a spoiled little boy! glances over. Lucemon: Hm! Terriermon: Jen's right! walks away. Lucemon: Huh, you’re nothing but children yourselves. Crusadermon: Lord Lucemon, a moment. Have you forgotten? You promised to give us the key to the Human World if we gave you the power to return to this world! Lucemon: First there are things that must be...done. I don’t wanna play with you weaklings anymore, you’re no fun. blinks and his pupils are smaller. He shoots two beams that sends the kids and digimon flying back. All: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! in a pink light. All: Huh? carries to safety. Lucemon: There we go, it wasn’t exactly what I had in mind, but they’re out of the way, good enough. Category:Fan fiction